


O vojácích, ztrátě paměti a pravdě

by AsterinXXX



Series: O vojácích a o géniích [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Established Relationship, Friendship, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Truth
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Tony neměl nejmenší tušení, jak se v téhle situaci ocitl. Tělem mu pumpoval adrenalin a v uších cítil hučení krve. Stál pevně s rozkročenýma nohama a repulsory mířil na muže před sebou. Zhluboka se nadechl.“Okej, Barnesi, neudělej žádnou pitomost,” vybídl ho pevným a klidným hlasem. Bucky se pomalu sklonil, zbraň položil na podlahu a nohou ji posunul kupředu. Zastavila se až o Tonyho botu.“Nepřišel jsem tě zabít. Ta je pro tebe.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: O vojácích a o géniích [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681381
Comments: 19
Kudos: 9





	O vojácích, ztrátě paměti a pravdě

**Author's Note:**

> Velký pátek, velký problém! Nebo tak nějak bych nazvala dnešní bonusovou kapitolu. Jak už to tak bývá, nejsem úplně spokojená s tím, jak se to vyvrbilo, ale potřebuju vám sdělit tyto informace, abych mohla psát další bonusovky. Přestože se netýkají hlavního příběhu, i tady je jistá chronologie, kterou bych ráda dodržela. A tak včera v noci vzniklo tohle.   
> Vím, že mnoho z vás má rádo Buckyho a omlouvám se, že ačkoliv je takhle kapitola hlavně o něm, moc tam ani není. V příští bonusovce ale bude, to se můžete těšit! A bude mít docela významnou roli :3  
> Jinak, užijte si čtení, děkuji za vaši podporu a budu se těšit na vaši zpětnou vazbu! 

Tony neměl nejmenší tušení, jak se v téhle situaci ocitl. Ještě před chvíli seděl u stolu, pekelně se soustředil a s pomocí lupy a toho nejtitěrnějšího nářadí, které v dílně našel, opravoval Natashiny Widow’s Bite. Nyní mu tělem pumpoval adrenalin a v uších cítil hučení krve. Stál pevně s rozkročenýma nohama a repulsory mířil na muže před sebou. Zhluboka se nadechl.

“Okej, Barnesi, neudělej žádnou pitomost,” vybídl ho pevným a klidným hlasem. Bucky zamrkal. Zdálo se, že se až teď vrátil do reality a shlédl na pistoli ve své pravé ruce, jako by ji snad viděl poprvé. Neudělal žádný výpad, nezdálo se, že chce zaútočit. Místo toho se pomalu sklonil, zbraň položil na podlahu a nohou ji posunul kupředu. Zastavila se až o Tonyho botu.

“Nepřišel jsem tě zabít. Ta je pro tebe.”

Tony zaváhal. Pomalu sklonil ruce, ale nespustil z Buckyho oči. Něco tu nehrálo. Už jen to, že za ním přišel do dílny bylo špatně. Už jen to, že s ním vůbec _mluvil_ bylo divné. Celá ta situace byla divná a Tonyho to zneklidňovalo. Bucky se nepohnul z místa, stál se svěšenými rameny, levý rukáv šedé mikiny _prázdný_.

“Je tu něco, co musíš vědět,” řekl pomalu a jeho oči vyhledaly ty Tonyho. Po zádech mu přejel ledový mráz a Tony si byl v tu chvíli naprosto jistý, že to vědět nechce.

\---

Když se jim konečně podařilo Buckyho najít, Tonymu se nesmírně ulevilo. Ne snad proto, že by se o něj tolik bál. Ne. Slyšel o něm za ty roky už hodně, ale to neznamenalo, že si k němu vyvinul nějaký vztah. To opravdu ne. Ale věděl, že jakmile bude Steve jistě vědět, kde Bucky je a že je v bezpečí a _naživu,_ uklidní se. A o to šlo.

Se Stevem to šlo z kopce od toho dne, kdy zjistil, že Bucky žije. Nejdříve to bylo opravdu příšerné, jeho noční můry a nespavost se vrátily, znovu se uzavřel do sebe a odtahoval se a ano, Tony nejednou uvažoval o tom, že už nemá energii se s tím znovu potýkat. Naštěstí to nevzdal. Ani jeden z nich. Poprali se s tím, Lesley tomu hodně pomohla. To však neznamenalo, že ho Steve přestal hledat.

To ani v nejmenším.

Honil se za Buckym téměř půl roku. Tony se mu snažil pomoct jak jen mohl, málem Jarvisovi zavařil všechna kolečka. Sbírali drobečky, které za sebou Bucky zanechával a že jich nebylo mnoho. Tolikrát narychlo letěli do různých koutů světa jen aby zjistili, že se buď úplně sekli, nebo že se s Buckym těsně minuli. Bylo to stresující. Frustrující. _Na hovno._ Tony to nesnášel. Mnohokrát ho napadlo, že by bylo nejlepší, kdyby se při tom pádu z vlaku zabil. Byla to hnusná myšlenka a napadala ho jen v těch nejtemnějších okamžicích, kdy Steve ztrácel kontrolu sám nad sebou a vinil za jejich neúspěch každého, kdo mu zkřížil cestu. Takže to Tony odskákal nejčastěji.

Steve byl bezpochyby ten nejklidnější, nejhodnější a nejněžnější chlap, kterého kdy Tony poznal. Věděl to, znal ho. Ale když ztrácel kontrolu, když byl vystresovaný a cítil se bezbranný, bylo nejlepší jít mu z cesty. Byl _zlý._ Tonymu hodně rychle došlo, že starost o jeho nejlepšího přítele z něj vytáhla na povrch ty nejhorší vlastnosti, které se za jeho vždy tak klidnou fasádou skrývaly. Hádky s ním v tu chvíli byly nejhorší a Tony mu byl schopný tolikrát odpustit snad jen proto, že ho opravdu chápal. Kdyby byl na Buckyho místě Rhodey, Tony by byl stejný, ne-li horší. Sakra, vždyť i Rhodey by byl takový. Když Tonyho unesli, Rhodey obrátil každé zasrané zrnko písku v té zasrané poušti než ho našel. Takže ano, chápal ho. Steve neměl v úmyslu ho zranit, jen potřeboval hromosvod. A Tony si to nebral osobně a byl mistr v tom mít něco u prdele.

Což však neznamenalo, že jeho trpělivost byla nekonečná. To ani zdaleka. Po jedné obzvlášť špatné hádce Steva praštil. A Steve mu to vrátil. Porvali se jak dva kluci na dětském hřišti, jen s tím rozdílem, že Steve měl supersílu a Tony musel rychle skočit do obleku, aby tu rvačku vůbec přežil. Ne, že by jim to nějak pomohlo. Oba dva zžírala vina a Steve se odmítl Tonyho dotknout, dokud se mu veškeré rány nezahojily, ze strachu, že by mu znovu ublížil.

Měli více dobrých dnů, než těch špatných, naštěstí. Ale ty špatné za sebou zanechávaly bolavé rány a oba dva byli akorát na sračky.

Takže když Buckyho _konečně_ našli, úleva na sebe nenechala dlouho čekat. Znamenalo to, že se věci konečně vrátí alespoň trochu do starých kolejí. Rozhodně to znamenalo méně vynervovaného Steva a upřímně, to mu stačilo.

Ne, že by to bylo po jeho nalezení snadné. To ani omylem. Bucky byl nestabilní, jeho hlava byl totální chaos a k tomu se vláda Spojených států dlouho rozhodovala, jestli mu mají na čelo nalepit nálepku VRAH a zavřít ho na doživotí, nebo nálepku OBĚŤ a dát mu pokoj. Avengers se za něj naštěstí zaručili a tak byla nakonec vybraná ta druhá možnost, alespoň z části. Buckymu bylo zakázáno opustit bez povolení Státy, musel být pod jejich dohledem a Tony slíbil, že udělá vše pro to, aby mu navrátil zdravý rozum. V té době ještě netušil jak to udělat, ale znal se s jednou wakandskou geniální puberťačkou a tušil (doufal), že to nějak zvládnou.

A ano, nakonec to zvládli. Ale ne hned, nejprve museli počkat, až se Buckyho hlava vzpamatuje sama. Čím více vzpomínek se vrátí přirozeně, tím snadnější to pro něj bude, tvrdila Shuri a Tony se nehádal. Dávalo to smysl. A tak začal běh na dlouhou trať s dalším psychicky nevyrovnaným supervojákem. Tonyho nejednou napadlo, že je k sobě snad přitahuje jako světlo můry.

Bucky si psal deníky a Steve mu pomáhal jeho vzpomínky podpořit. Strávili spolu hodiny, mluvili o minulosti a Bucky si pamatoval stále více a více. Ale ne vždy to šlo dobře. Tony by už ani nedokázal spočítat, kolikrát Buckymu přeplo a Steve ho musel dobře mířenou ranou poslat k zemi, aby nikoho nezranil. Bylo to zlé. Ale když se ty nejhorší časy přehnaly a Bucky nad sebou měl více kontroly, zlepšilo se to.

Téměř okamžitě se (opět s pomocí Shuri, kterou to zajímalo úplně stejně, jako jeho) pustil do projektování nové ruky, protože upřímně, takhle zpackanou práci už dlouho neviděl. Ano, na tu dobu, kdy byla vytvořena, to bylo opravdu dobré. Rozhodně sloužila skvěle jako zbraň, ale nezajišťovala Buckymu vůbec žádné pohodlí. Byla moc těžká, neustále namáhala jeho páteř až se Tony divil, že nemá skoliózu. Nemluvě o téměř stále přítomné infekci v místě, kde se kov spokojoval s kůží. Díky séru se nešířila, občas zmizela a pak se zase objevila. A Tony by nesnesl, kdyby to takhle nechal. Nikdy nic neřekl o jizvách v místě spoje, měl stejné. Prvních několik týdnů po návratu ze zajetí se v noci budil z nočních můr a pokoušel se si vyškrábat reaktor z hrudi. Nepochyboval o tom, že se Bucky pokoušel o to stejné.

Během těch chvil, kdy spolu seděli v dílně a Tony se věnoval jeho ruce, mu došlo, že v jeho zotavování nakonec nebude mít nijak velkou roli. Bucky ho _nenáviděl._ Nevěděl proč, neuvědomoval si, že by mu něco provedl a už od začátku dělal vše pro to, aby mu pomohl (dělal to hlavně pro Steva, samozřejmě). Ale očividně Buckymu na něm něco vadilo a to opravdu hodně. Nemluvil s ním a když Tony přišel do místnosti, Bucky odešel. Vyhýbal se mu a opravy na ruce snášel s ohromnou nelibostí. Tony se ze začátku snažil, ale nakonec toho nechal a dal mu pokoj.

Napadala ho jen jedna věc, proč by měl vůči němu pociťovat nenávist. A rozhodl se zapátrat.

Počkal s tím do večera. Seděl v posteli, prsty si neklidně ťukal do reaktoru a čekal, až Steve vyleze ze sprchy. Netrvalo to dlouho, jen několik dalších minut a Steve vyšel ze dveří, na sobě jen flanelové kalhoty na spaní a ručníkem si sušil vlasy. Tony si opíral hlavu o zeď za sebou a mlčky ho sledoval. Navzdory veškeré té těžké práci, kterou s Buckym Steve měl, vrátil se zase zpátky do normálu. A nějak se mu dařilo udělat si čas na ně oba. Nebyli spolu tolik jako dřív, ale Tony nežárlil a když jeho pozornost opravdu chtěl, věděl, že si o ni může s klidem říct. Problém byl ten, že to neudělal ani jednou. Když všechen ten stres opadl, byl to naopak Tony, kdo se začal odtahovat. Protože ačkoliv Stevovu starost chápal a nebral si jeho výbuchy vzteku osobně a byl mistr světa v tom mít všechno u prdele… tak to nakonec tak u prdele neměl. Všechny ty události předchozích měsíců a negativní emoce se vracely a chtěly na povrch. Tony je většinou potlačit zpátky, protože byl z hádek už opravdu šíleně _unavený._

Steve pověsil ručník na háček na dveřích a klesl na kolena u postele. Dívali se jeden na druhého, Steve vzal jeho dlaně do svých a pomalu políbil každý jeho kloub a koneček prstu. Tony se unaveně pousmál.

“Dlužím ti omluvu, Tony,” řekl tiše, pohled upřený stále na jeho ruce. Palci mu kreslil kolečka do kůže.

“Ale neříkej,” prohlásil jedovatě a okamžitě se kousl do jazyka. Nechtěl být zlý. “Promiň…”

“Ne, neomluvej se. Patří mi to. Patří mi cokoliv, co mi chceš říct.” Vzhlédl k němu a Tony tak mohl jasně vidět, že všeho lituje. “Nechoval jsem se k tobě správně. Byl jsem… _Merde,_ byl jsem pořádný zmetek.”

“Jsem rád, že nejsem jediný, kdo si to myslí,” povzdechl si a zadíval se na strop. Chvíli mlčel. “Nezasloužil jsem si to, Steve. Nic z toho.”

“Já vím.”

“Pomáhal jsem ti ho najít od prvního zasraného dne. Nezasloužil jsem si, aby sis na mě vylíval svůj vztek.”

Přikývl a se zavřenýma očima vtiskl další polibek do jeho mozolnaté kůže. Tony se mírně pousmál, sklonil se k němu a políbil ho na čelo, než se o něj opřel tím svým.

“Chápu, jak ses musel cítit, fakt jo. Ale už tohle nedělej. Jestli se mnou ještě jednou budeš takhle zacházet, opravdu tě do toho útulku vrátím.”

Steve se tiše uchechtl a přikývl. Pevně stiskl jeho dlaně, dlouze a roztřeseně vydechl. “Už nikdy, Tony, slibuji. Už nikdy. Dovol mi ti to dokázat.”

“Jestli máš v plánu se ke mně zase chovat hezky, bránit se nebudu,” zasmál se tiše. “Tak pojď už za mnou. Jsem emocionálně zraněný muž, požaduju objetí.”

Znovu se uchechtl a poslechl ho. Tony se mu stočil v náruči a spokojeně si povzdechl. Věděl, že se skrz to nějak dostanou, vyřeší to. Jako vždycky. Už téměř spal, když si vzpomněl, že se ho chtěl na něco zeptat. Zavrtěl se, převalil se na břicho a zvedl se na loktech. Steve na něj povytáhl obočí.

“Ty a Bucky… byli jste někdy víc než přátelé?” zeptal se nenuceně. Steve na něj několik okamžiků šokovaně hleděl, než se hlasitě rozesmál.

“Proboha, Tony! Jak jsi na tohle přišel? Jasně, že ne.”

Tony se zamračil. Dobře, jeho jediná teorie byla zruinovaná. V tom případě opravdu netušil, proč ho Bucky nesnáší.

“Myslel jsem, že by to mohl být důvod, proč mě Barnes nenávidí,” pokrčil rameny a vysloužil si tím další šokovaný výraz. Protočil nad tím oči. “Nesnaž se mi tvrdit, že sis toho nevšiml. Nemluví se mnou, odchází, když já přijdu a dělá prostě všechno pro to, abychom se nikdy nesetkali. A když pracuju na jeho ruce, tváří se, jako kdyby mu trhali zuby.”

Steve několikrát otevřel ústa jako ryba, než se zmateně zamračil a zavrtěl hlavou. “Tony, nepřeháníš trošku? Určitě to není tak, že by tě nenáviděl.”

“Nepřeháním, vím, co vidím. Opravdu mě nesnese.”

“A ty sis myslel, že je to protože jsme my dva spolu a on žárlí?”

Tony pokrčil rameny a přikývl. “Jo, napadlo mě to. Chci říct, jste si fakt blízcí. Nebylo by to zase tak překvapující.”

“Ne, opravdu ne,” zavrtěl zamíravě hlavou. “Nikdy mezi námi nic nebylo. Ani mě to nikdy nenapadlo, Bucky je pro mě jako brácha.”

_(pozn. autorky: Omlouvám se všem fanouškům stucky!)_

Tony přikývl. Zamyšleně si mnul bradu a uvažoval, čím to tedy může být. Protože opravdu nepřeháněl, viděl, že ho Bucky nemá rád. A nedokázal si vzpomenout na žádný okamžik, kdy by mu něco udělal.

“Možná mu jen nedělá dobře, že mu tolik pomáháš,” zamumlal Steve zamyšleně. “Chci říct, necháváš ho tu bydlet, postavil ses za něj, pracuješ na té jeho ruce a to všechno. Možná proto se okolo tebe cítí nesvůj.”

“Hmm, možná,” uznal, ale nebyl přesvědčený ani trochu. Steve se unaveně usmál a zívl.

“Dej mu trochu času, hm? Jsem si jistý, že si k sobě nějak najdete cestu.”

“Možná,” zopakoval. Bez dalšího slova si zase lehl a zavřel oči. Rozhodl se to zatím pustit z hlavy. Buckyho nelibost se ho nijak bolestivě nedotýkala, spíš byl jen zvědavý, čím si ji vysloužil. A nad tím může přemýšlet i někdy jindy.

Následujících několik dní uběhlo ve stejném duchu - Avengers byli jako rozjařené děti, které se nadšeně proháněly věží a dělali pitomosti (Tony se k nim rád přidal a Steve je po celou dobu nesouhlasně, ale i pobaveně sledoval) a Bucky se Tonymu vyhýbal a bavil se převážně se Stevem a s Natashou. S Clintem a Brucem taky, ale s nimi míň. Jen s Tonym neprohodil téměř ani slovo.

Tony se vrátil jednoho odpoledne do věže, na tváři mu pohrával široký úsměv, v rukou držel dva kartony se smoothies a pod paží kytici růží, kterou mu Steve nechal poslat do firmy. Víc to gesto dojalo Pepper než jeho, ale i tak mu to udělalo radost.

Odložil kytici na kuchyňský ostrůvek, přivítal se se Stevem a vrhl se mezi ostatní, kteří seděli spokojeně na pohovkách. Bucky tam byl taky a výjimečně neodešel. Tony na sobě cítil jeho pohled a poslal mu jeden ze svých úsměvů, než prohlásil: “Smoothie? Smoothie? Kdo si dá smoothie? Mám pro všechny!”

Vrhli se na něj jako sarančata, Clint si vzal rovnou dva kelímky, načež se zase posadili a spokojeně pili. Tony se stále zubil, vrtěl nad tím hlavou a nabídl i Buckymu. Vzal si svůj kelímek, mnohem klidněji a zdvořileji než ostatní a tiše poděkoval. Tonyho úsměv se jen rozšířil. Možná, že si k sobě cestu opravdu najdou.

“Za málo, Barnesi,” poplácal ho po rameni a sám se posadil. Spokojeně vyhodil nohy na stůl, povolil si kravatu, opřel si hlavu a napil se. Chvíli tam s nimi poseděl. Bavil se s Brucem o jeho nejaktuálnějším výzkumu a po očku pozoroval Steva, kterak se mermomocí pokouší porazit Clinta v Mario Kart. A sledoval čas.

“Kolik mu dáváš?” zeptala se Natasha šeptem. Tony se zašklebil.

“Deset minut.”

“Já patnáct,” ozval se okamžitě Bruce. “Co ty, Nat?”

“Dvacet.”

Tonymu na koleni okamžitě přistály tři bankovky a všichni tři napjatě čekali. Neušlo mu ale, jak si Steve uraženě odfrkl a jeho soustředění jen narostlo. Samozřejmě, že jejich tichou výměnu slyšel, stejně tak Bucky, který ho rovněž sledoval, ale mnohem zmateněji. Bruce se nad ním slitoval a vysvětlil mu, o co jde. Bucky položil na Tonyho nohu vlastní bankovku.

“Tak kolik?” broukla Natasha se smíchem.

“Pět minut,” odpověděl prostě. Tony se rozesmál.

“Tomu říkám důvěra!”

Trvalo to necelé čtyři minuty, než se ozvalo rozzlobené “ _Merde!”_ a praskání plastu. Ovladač se Stevovi rozpadl v rukách a všichni přítomní se dali do smíchu. Clint se válel po zemi a hýkal smíchy, až mu slzy tekly. I Bucky se uchechtl a schrábl výhru. Steve se na ně otočil.

“To není vtipné!” mračil se. Tony mu poslal vzdušný polibek.

“Je to k popukání, brouku,” ujistil ho. Steve si znovu odfrkl a zpod pohovky vytáhl dvě krabice. Do jedné hodil rozbitý ovladač a z druhé si vytáhl nový. Tony nakoupil pořádnou zásobu už před lety, kdy se poprvé Clint rozhodl, že naučí kapitána hrát. Tehdy se mu rozpadaly v rukách téměř okamžitě co se jich dotkl. Teď už většinou dokázal hrát a nic nezničit, ale když se hodně soustředil nebo ho provokovali tak jako teď, neuhlídal se. Tony měl v plánu tu krabici s rozbitými ovladači přinést lidem, kteří byli zodpovědní za jejich projektování a slušně je požádat, aby vyrobili něco bytelnějšího, co by odolalo i síle supervojáka.

“Hej, seržo, pojď to zkusit!” zavolal Clint a zamával na něj ovladačem. “Můžete si dát s kapitánem soutěž, kdo rozfláká další ovladač dřív.”

Steve nadále nespokojeně mručel a Bucky se nejistě díval z ovladače na své ruce a zase zpátky. K Tonyho překvapení ale přikývl a posadil se k nim. Clint mu dal rychlokurz, ukázal mu jak se to ovládá a vysvětlil mu princip hry. Bucky potěžkával ovladač v dlaních a opatrně tiskl tlačítka, aby si na ten pocit zvykl. Na Tonyho noze rychle přistály další bankovky a sázka i hra započaly.

K překvapení všech se Bucky držel opravdu obstojně. Nevyhrával a první tři hry mu trvalo, než si na ovládání zvykl, ale ovladač ani jednou nezapraskal. Steve s Clintem mu ochotně radili, zatímco Tony s Brucem a Natashou jen netrpělivě čekali.

Když i po páté hře byly oba ovladače stále vcelku, Steve zamručel: “Jak to děláš? Já ho rozbil hned při prvním pokusu.”

Bucky chvíli mlčel, ale na rtech se mu objevil škodolibý úšklebek. “Představuju si, že jsi ten ovladač ty. Ale před sérem. Byl jsi tak maličký a hubený, že by tě zlomil i prudčí vítr.”

Tony se nesmál. Opravdu ne. Ale dusil se smíchem, to ano. Moc dobře věděl, že jestli se začne smát nahlas, Steve bude uražený následující dva dny. Ale ostatní žádné takové potíže neměli a dali své pobavení hlasitě najevo. Hra byla u konce, Steve se na Buckyho vrhl a začali se rvát. Nebyla v tom žádná opravdová zlost, Bucky se smál a dost rychle ho dostal pod sebe a posadil se mu na záda.

Jenže Svete hvízdl.

Lesley se okamžitě vyřítila zpoza pohovky a skočila po Buckym, shodila ho ze Steva a zůstala mu stát na hrudníku. Zblízka mu vrčela do tváře. Bucky se nezdál opravdu vyděšený, ale trochu ztuhl a jen se na ni díval. Steve se potěšeně ušklíbl a zamlaskal.

“Hodná holka, stačí,” poručil. Lesley okamžitě přestala vrčet a doběhla k němu, dožadujíc se pozornosti. Steve ji pochválil, podrbal ji za ušima a poslal ji pro pamlsek k Tonymu. Samozřejmě že měl sáček s psími suchary v kapse, nosil je snad v každých kalhotách. Bucky se mezitím opět posadil.

“To bylo nefér,” postěžoval si. Steve blýskl škodolibým úsměvem.

“To víš, my, slabí kluci, potřebujeme silnou zálohu.”

Lesley štěkla, jako by s ním snad souhlasila a odkráčela si zpátky k Buckymu. Tentokrát nevrčela, jen si lehla vedle něj a položila mu hlavu na stehno. Během toho času, co s nimi žila se z ní prakticky stal terapeutický pes. Ne jen pro něj a Steva, ale pro všechny z Avengers. Kdykoliv, když byl někdo z nich na dně, přišla a otravovala je tak dlouho, dokud se zase nezačali smát. Nebo vedle nich jen tiše ležela, nechávala je ji hladit a poskytovala určitý komfort. Od Buckyho příchodu se věnovala převážně jemu, kolikrát s ním i večer odcházela do jeho pokoje. Tony nebyl hloupý, věděl, že ji nechává spát v posteli. A Lesley byla malá potvora a spánek v posteli prostě nikdy neodmítla.

“Každopádně, dobrá práce, Barnesi,” zazubil se na něj Tony a kývl hlavou k ovladači zapomenutém na zemi. “Seš lepší než Steve.”

Bucky jen kývl hlavou a na okamžik se na něj podíval, než se začal věnovat Lesley. Tony si neslyšně povzdechl. No, alespoň dneska neodešel, napadlo ho. Ale nemohl se zbavit toho hořkého pocitu. Už několik týdnů pozoroval interakce mezi Buckym a ostatními a přestože to chvíli trvalo, dokázal se v jejich přítomnosti uvolnit. Začínal jim věřit, bavil se s nimi. Ano, ano, stále se hodně stranil, to samozřejmě, ale kdykoliv ho Steve vytáhl mezi lidi, opravdu se snažil. Smál se. Vtipkoval s nimi. Jen s Tonym měl problém.

Ne, že by na to nebyl zvyklý. Téměř všichni s ním měli problém, ale to Tony alespoň věděl proč. Urazil je, naštval je, ukradl jim přítelkyni (teda, to se dělo předtím, než si začal se Stevem, samozřejmě). Jenže si byl stoprocentně jistý, že Buckymu nic neudělal. A přesto ho nenáviděl.

Fajn, asi ho to trochu štvalo. Musel si to připustit. Štvalo ho to hodně. Nebylo to prostě fér.

“Půjdu ti spravit to tvoje vybavení,” poplácal Natashu po rameni a vstal. Mávl ostatním a vydal se do ložnice, převléct se do pracovního. Steve se k němu brzy připojil. Objal ho zezadu okolo pasu a vtiskl mu polibek na krk.

“Vidíš, říkal jsem ti to. Není to tak, že by tě Bucky nenáviděl.”

“No, dneska nezmizel z místnosti, když jsem přišel, to máš pravdu,” usmál se a spokojeně se o něj opřel. Zavřel oči a jen si tu chvíli vychutnával. “Díky za ty květiny.”

“Rádo se stalo, _mon ange_.”

“Ale příště pošli i pro Pepper. Málem se mi tam rozbrečela a pak si stěžovala, že není fér, že jsem vyfasoval toho nejromantičtějšího chlapa z celého New Yorku zrovna já.”

Steve se mu tiše smál do ramene a palci ho hladil po odhaleném břiše. Tony se zachvěl.

“Nejromantičtějšího?”

“Jo. A pak ještě tvrdila, že to není už vůbec fér, protože já romantiku neocením. Já! No chápeš ji?”

“Hmmm, kdyby jen věděla, jak červenáš, když ti francouzsky něco recituju,” brumlal mu spokojeně do ucha. Tony cítil, jak ho začínají pálit tváře. Uraženě vyšpulil rty.

“Protože je to děsně _trapné,_ Steve. Proto červenám.”

“Jistě, jistě.”

“Drzoune,” uculil se a naklonil hlavu, aby ho mohl krátce políbit. Netrvalo to ale dlouho, Tony se odtáhl a přetáhl si napůl rozepnutou košili přes hlavu. “Musím jít pracovat.”

“Opravdu musíš?”

“Jo. Musím opravit vybavení Nat a i Clintův toulec dělal minule průsery. Normálně bych to nechal na Jarvovi, ale zrovna u tohohle to jsou tak citlivé mechanismy, že to musím udělat ručně.”

Steve chápavě přikývl a podal mu jedno z triček. Tony se rychle převlékl, zazubil se na něj a pověsil se mu na krk. “A čím dříve to dodělám, tím dříve budu v posteli.”

“Dobře,” souhlasil, věnoval mu další pomalý polibek a nechal ho jít. Tony si spokojeně odešel do dílny, pustil si hudbu na plné pecky a posilněn kávou se dal do práce.

Clintův toulec nakonec nebyl žádný těžký oříšek, stačilo ho rozebrat, vyčistit a vyměnit několik drobných součástek. Brzy zase fungoval jako nový a Tony na sebe byl náležitě pyšný. Poté se pustil do Natashiných Widow’s Bite a dal si záležet. Byl to jemný mechanismus a kdyby udělal byť jen malou chybu, mohlo by to někoho stát život.

Broukal si spolu s hudbou, když slyšel, jak se dveře otevřely. A přesně v tu chvíli začalo jít všechno do háje…

Tony neměl nejmenší tušení, jak se v téhle situaci ocitl. Ještě před chvíli seděl u stolu, pekelně se soustředil a s pomocí lupy a toho nejtitěrnějšího nářadí, které v dílně našel, opravoval Natashiny Widow’s Bite. Nyní mu tělem pumpoval adrenalin a v uších cítil hučení krve. Stál pevně s rozkročenýma nohama a repulsory mířil na muže před sebou. Zhluboka se nadechl.

“Okej, Barnesi, neudělej žádnou pitomost,” vybídl ho pevným a klidným hlasem. Bucky zamrkal. Zdálo se, že se až teď vrátil do reality a shlédl na pistoli ve své pravé ruce, jako by ji snad viděl poprvé. Neudělal žádný výpad, nezdálo se, že chce zaútočit. Místo toho se pomalu sklonil, zbraň položil na podlahu a nohou ji posunul kupředu. Zastavila se až o Tonyho botu.

“Nepřišel jsem tě zabít. Ta je pro tebe.”

Tony zaváhal. Pomalu sklonil ruce, ale nespustil z Buckyho oči. Něco tu nehrálo. Už jen to, že za ním přišel do dílny bylo špatně. Už jen to, že s ním vůbec _mluvil_ bylo divné. Celá ta situace byla divná a Tonyho to zneklidňovalo. Bucky se nepohnul z místa, stál se svěšenými rameny, levý rukáv šedé mikiny _prázdný_.

“Je tu něco, co musíš vědět,” řekl pomalu a jeho oči vyhledaly ty Tonyho. Po zádech mu přejel ledový mráz a Tony si byl v tu chvíli naprosto jistý, že to vědět nechce. Nepohnul se z místa, jen pomalu přikývl a čekal.

Bucky se zamračil, jako by mu něco způsobovalo příšernou bolest. Zhluboka se nadechl a přenesl váhu z jedné nohy na druhou. Sklopil pohled, ale vzápětí zase vzhlédl.

“Byl jsem to já,” řekl nakonec, hlas pevný. “Ta nehoda. Šestnáctého prosince 1991. Nebyla… nebyla to nehoda. Byl jsem to já.”

Tony měl dojem, že se čas zastavil. Ztuhle stál, díval se na něj a jeho mozek odmítal zpracovat co právě slyšel.

Nemohla to být pravda, nemohla. Byla to autonehoda. Selhaly jim brzdy. Tony to věděl. Vždyť po jejich smrti tu firmu odkoupil a opravil všechny závady na jejich autech.

Nemohla to být pravda.

O krok ustoupil a díval se na něj. Bucky mu čelil, nepohnul se ani o píď a jen čekal. Na co? Na smrt?

Ach bože, Tony ho chtěl zabít. Viděl rudě. Nepřemýšlel, když zvedl ruku. Neviděl nic jiného než Buckyho. Steva si všiml až ve chvíli, kdy se vrhl mezi ně. Výboj z repulsoru ho zasáhl do středu hrudi a odhodil je oba na prosklené dveře za nimi, proletěli skrz.

“Tony!” zařval na něj a vrátil ho tím zpátky. Honem sklonil ruku a s hrůzou sledoval doutnající díru v jeho košili a popáleniny na hrudníku. Nebylo to tak vážné, Tony na poslední chvíli stihl ubrat energie. Steve byl hned na nohou, Buckyho držel za sebou a pozoroval Tonyho se směsicí děsu a vzteku v očích.

“Co to zatraceně děláš?!”

“Uhni, Steve,” zavrčel a znovu zvedl ruku. Jestli mohl Steve stát, nebyl na tom tak špatně. Pocit viny se mu rozléval tělem, ale vztek byl silnější. “Hned.”

“Ne! Nenechám tě ho zabít! Je to můj přítel!”

“To je mi jedno.” řekl tiše, zlověstně. Ruka se mu třásla, srdce mu prudce bilo. Sípavě se nadechl. “Zabil mi mámu.”

Steve ztuhl. Trochu svěsil ruce a narovnal se z bojového postoje, ohlížeje se šokovaně přes rameno. Bucky zíral do podlahy, čelist pevně zaťatou.

“Věděl jsi to?”

Steve se okamžitě otočil zpátky a zavrtěl hlavou. Tony mu to nevěřil. Pevně stiskl čelisti. Nevěřil mu. Ti dva si říkali všechno, musel to vědět. Musel.

“Uhni.”

“Ne. Ne, Tony, neuhnu,” zavrtěl odmítavě hlavou. Po spáncích se mu koulely kapky potu a chvěl se. Musel být v bolestech. Tony zavrčel a zvažoval, že to do něj napálí znovu. Bucky Steva v tu chvíli dobře mířeným úderem poslal k zemi.

“Nepleť se do toho,” řekl mu a vykročil vpřed. Tony znovu nabil a byl odhodlaný Barnese trefit plnou silou. Chtěl to udělat. A pak Bucky padl na kolena. Neměl zbraň, neměl _ruku_ a ještě před ním klečel. Tony zaváhal.

“Tony, prosím,” zasípal Steve. Nevstal, zůstával na podlaze a jen se mu díval do očí. Vyděšeně, prosebně. “Prosím, nedělej to…”

Stálo ho to veškeré úsilí svěsit ruku k boku. Byl si jistý, byl si stoprocentně jistý, že kdyby se Steve neobjevil, byl by Bucky už dávno mrtvý. Zabil by ho bez mrknutí oka.

“Vypadněte odsud,” zasyčel. “Nechci ho už nikdy vidět. Nikdy, Steve, rozumíš?”

Přikývl. Honem vstal, vytáhl Buckyho za mikinu na nohy a hnal se s ním pryč. Jednou se ohlédl. Tony mu pohled nenávistně oplácel. Nenáviděl ho. Nenáviděl Buckyho. Nenáviděl _sebe,_ že ustoupil.

Padl do křesla a se zavřenýma očima se pokusil zhluboka dýchat, ale prudký tlukot srdce zastavit nedokázal. Panický záchvat na sebe nenechal dlouho čekat.

Steve pomohl Buckymu sbalit těch několik věcí, které ve věži měl a naložil ho do auta. Hnal se pryč rychle, děsil se toho, že by si to Tony rozmyslel. Nechtěl s ním bojovat, ale kdyby na Buckyho znovu zaútočil, musel by jednat. Hrudník ho nesnesitelně bolel, ale adrenalin proudící mu tělem ho hnal kupředu. Uklidnil se až v autě a v tu chvíli začala být bolest horší. Pevně zatínal čelisti.

“Jak jsi na tom?” zeptal se Bucky slabě.

“Přežiju to.”

Bucky kývl. Nepodíval se na něj, hleděl z okna a byl zticha.

“Je to pravda?”

Přikývl a když Steve mlčel, řekl. “Poslali mě za nimi. Stark… Starkovi se podařilo znovu vytvořit sérum.”

Steve ztěžka polkl. Čekal, že jim Buckyho “mise” dříve či později zkříží cestu, ale nikdy ho ani nenapadlo, že to bude takhle zlé. Ani v tom nejhorším snu.

“Nebyl jsi to ty,” slyšel sám sebe říkat. “Nebyla to tvoje vina. Vymyli ti mozek. Bucky.”

“Vysvětluj to Tonymu,” hlesl bolestně a zavřel oči. “Pamatuju si je všechny. Je jedno kolikrát mě vymazali, pamatuju si na všechny, které mě poslali zabít…” Jeho hlas utichl, pevně zaťal čelisti a znovu vyhlédl z okna. Zbytek cesty pokračoval v tichosti.

Steve ho odvezl za Samem. Ty dva seznámil už dřív a ačkoliv si šli po krku od prvního momentu, Steve viděl, že si svým způsobem rozuměli. A Sam mu dlužil laskavost. Upřímně mu vysvětlil situaci a i když se Sam tvářil podobně šokovaně jako se cítil on sám, souhlasil a svolil, aby u něj Bucky na pár dní zůstal.

“Musím zpátky,” vysvětlil Steve jim oběma, jen co Sam skončil s ošetřováním jeho hrudníku, a otočil se k Buckymu. Položil mu ruku na rameno. “Opovaž se někam zmizet.”

Bucky jen mlčky přikývl a vyprovodil ho pohledem. Steve už na nic nečekal, ujištěn a uklidněn, že je Bucky v bezpečí, se hnal zpátky do věže.

Zastavil se v půlce kroku na schodech a uvědomil si, že nemá nejmenší tušení, co dělat. Dum-E a U byli kousek pod ním, zametali střepy z rozbitých dveří a v jednu chvíli se na něj oba otočili. Z dílny se ozývala hlasitá hudba a Steve věděl, že Tony stále pracuje. Jen aby na to nemusel myslet, jen aby se tomu vyhnul.

Zničeně se sesunul do sedu a zasyčel bolestí. Hrudník ho bolel jako čert. Schoval tvář do dlaní, dopřál si sérii hlubokých nádechů a přemýšlel. Co mu měl říct? Že to ho mrzí? Že to nevěděl? Mohl vůbec říct něco, co by Tonymu pomohlo? Ne, pochyboval o tom.

Steve věděl že ani po tolika letech nebyl Tony se smrtí svých rodičů opravdu smířený. Jednou mu o tom řekl, vyčítal si ten den. Nerozešli se za příjemných okolností. Jenže teď, s touto novou informací to bylo ještě horší. Steve se pokusil do něj vcítit. Ze všech sil si zkusil představit, čím si musel nyní procházet. Nešlo mu to.

Hudba náhle utichla a ozvaly se kroky. Steve vzhlédl, Tony se objevil mezi svými roboty a pozoroval ho. Tvář měl nečitelnou, ale Steve viděl, kterak pohledem zabloudil k jeho hrudníku a zase zpátky. Viděl kruhy pod očima a jeho sinalou pleť. Panický záchvat, došlo mu. Prodělal si další záchvat a Steve u něj nebyl...

“Sehnal jsem od Bruce morfin,” informoval ho s předstíraným klidem a vrátil se zpět do dílny. Steve vstal a následoval ho. Analgetika na něj za určitých podmínek fungovala. Musela být silná a ve velké míře. Bruce už před lety odhal, jak velkou dávku jeho tělo potřebuje, aby se bolest zmírnila, ale zároveň ho to nezabilo.

Posadil se do jednoho z křesel a nechal Tonyho, aby do něj zapíchl injekci. Bolest se snížila téměř okamžitě, ale nevymizela úplně. Málokdy byl ve stavu, kdy analgetika potřeboval, většinou se jeho zranění dala snést. Léčil se rychle. Ale nyní za ně byl rád, popáleniny nepatřily mezi jeho oblíbené.

“Je to zlé?” zeptal se Tony slabě a posadil se do své židle. Mnul si oči. Steve zavrtěl hlavou. Zažil horší, určitě zažil horší.

“Nechtěl jsem tě trefit,” pokračoval, ale odmítal se na něj podívat. Zkoumal pohledem svoje ruce, tiskl je v pěsti stále znovu a znovu. “Neměl ses do toho plést, Steve.”

“Nemohl jsem jinak,” odpověděl. “Nemohl jsem tě nechat mu ublížit.”

“Jasně,” odfrkl si znechuceně a otočil hlavu ke straně. “Jasně, že jsi nemohl…”

“Tony…”

“Ne. Nechci nic slyšet. Nechci o něm už nikdy nic slyšet,” zarazil ho okamžitě a prudce vstal. Došel k barovému stolku a z té nejzadnější poličky vytáhl láhev se skotskou. Steve si nešťastně povzdechl. Tony se nedotkl tvrdého alkoholu už přes rok. Nechtěl, aby do toho zase spadl. Steve vstal, došel k němu a vzal mu láhev z ruky. Tony se ani nebránil, ramena se mu třásla. Zhluboka, sípavě se nadechl.

“Věděl jsi to?” zeptal se znovu.

“Nevěděl. Nic mi neřekl.”

“A kdybys to věděl… řekl bys mi to?”

Steve otevřel ústa, ale nepromluvil. Nevěděl, neznal na tuhle otázku odpověď. Tony se hořce zasmál.

“Samozřejmě,” ucedil, vytrhl mu lahev z ruky a nalil si. Tentokrát ho Steve nezastavoval.

“Tony… nebyl to on. Nemohl za to. Ovládali ho, moc dobře to víš.”

“Drž hubu.”

“Neudělal to ze své vlastní vůle-”

“Drž hubu!” zařval a v příští chvíli hodil sklenicí o zem. Sklo se roztříštilo na všechny strany a kdyby to Steve nečekal, trhl by sebou. Nepohnul se, když Tony obrátil svůj vztek a _bolest_ na něj. Ztěžka dýchal a v očích měl pološílený výraz. “Drž už sakra hubu,” zavrčel. “Nechci to slyšet, Rogersi. Nic z toho! Jarvisi!”

“Ano, pane?”

“Dej Barnese na černou listinu. Jestli se jen přiblíží k věži, máš povolení zahájit veškeré obranné mechanismy.”

“Ano, pane.”

Steve ztuhl. Ne, ne, tohle ne. “Tony, počkej! Tohle nemůžeš. Zaručili jsme se za něj, Bucky musí zůstat tady. Nemůžeme porušit podmínky.”

“A můj problém to je přesně od kdy?” zavrčel a založil ruce na hrudi. “Od té doby, co ze mě udělal sirotka?”

Stevovi sklaplo. Ta slova fungovala jako ledová sprcha. Rezignoval. Sesunul se zpátky do křesla a promnul si dlaní obličej. Takhle to nechtěl, takhle si to nepředstavoval. Upřímně doufal, že si dva nejdůležitější lidé v jeho životě budou jednou rozumět. Jeho růžová představa se ale rozsypala jako domeček z karet.

“Nechci si mezi vámi vybírat,” zašeptal a zavřel oči. Navzdory morfinu se mu zdálo, že se utápí v bolesti. Jak té fyzické, tak psychické.

“To po tobě ani nechci,” ozval se Tony po několika minutách ticha, hlas klidnější než předtím. “Jen mi o něm nemluv. Nechci o něm už nikdy slyšet, Steve.”

Stiskl mu krátce rameno a odešel z dílny. Steve ještě dlouho seděl bez pohnutí a uvažoval, jak se mohlo všechno pokazit za tak krátký okamžik.

Následující týdny byly napjaté. Všichni chodili okolo Tonyho po špičkách a nikdo se neodvážil Buckyho byť jen zmínit. Tony se odtahoval. Čas trávil v dílně a do firmy jezdil častěji než předtím. Zahrnoval sám sebe prací, jen aby na to nemyslel. Nemluvil. Dlouho se Stevem nemluvil.

Poprvé se spolu o Buckym bavili až po třech týdnech. Poprvé a na dlouho dobu naposled. Steve za ním stále chodil, pomohl mu sehnat byt a dělal vše pro to, aby se Bucky dokázal nějak začlenit do společnosti. Měl podporu Sama a i ostatních z Avengers, ale nebylo to snadné. I v něm se něco po jeho přiznání změnilo a Steva nejednou napadlo, jestli to nebylo poprvé, kdy viděl reakci jiného člověka na své činy. Připadalo mu to jako pravděpodobný scénář.

Tony mu řekl, že Buckymu nemůže odpustit a upřímně, Steve tomu rozuměl. Respektoval Tonyho přání a nemluvili o tom, ačkoliv si sám myslel, že by jim oběma mohl rozhovor pomoci. Netlačil na něj.

Později to nějak utichlo. Věci se zase podivně uklidnily, napětí vymizelo. Byl za to upřímně vděčný a naučil se fungovat v režimu, který nastal. Cestoval mezi Tonym a Buckym tam a zpátky a byl upřímně rád za to, že je měl v životě oba dva. Byl by šťastnější, kdyby spolu ti dva mohli koexistovat, ale věděl, že to není možné. A tak od toho upustil.

Tony se tvářil, že Bucky neexistoval. Bucky se na Tonyho občas zeptal. A byl to právě on, kdo mu navrhl, aby Tonyho požádal o ruku.

“A proč ne, Steve?” zeptal se ho jednoho dne. Seděli spolu u Buckyho v bytě, za okny už dávno byla tma. A popíjeli Thorovu medovinu. “Viděl jsem vás. Patříte k sobě. Tak proč do toho neskočit?”

Steve o tom dlouho přemýšlel. Váhal, bál se, že to je až moc velký krok. Věděl, že se Tony vyhýbá závazkům a upřímně, ani on si nemyslel, že by na to byl kdy připravený. Ale nakonec souhlasil. Bucky měl pravdu. Pomohl mu vybrat prsten a ten víkend u moře byl taky jeho nápad. Snažil se pomoct, Stevovi to došlo. Cítil se provinile, že to mezi ním a Tonym bylo tak dlouho napjaté.

Když mu tedy Tony řekl, aby na svatbu pozval i Buckyho, Steve měl na okamžik dojem, že se na něm ti dva domluvili. A upřímně, bylo mu to jedno. Bylo to dobré znamení, byl to krok kupředu a on upřímně doufal, že se věci změní k lepšímu. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mohla bych donekonečna psát, jak na sračky z toho Tony je, ale to by se brzy ohrálo. Všichni jsme v Civil War viděli, jak ho to poznamenalo, takže mi přišlo zbytečné to více rozepisovat. Jak byste se cítili vy, kdybyste zjistili to, co Tony? Já si to neumím představit ani trošku a proto mi dělalo problém ten konec sepsat. 
> 
> Ale jak jsem říkala, tahle bonusová kapitola je důležitá, abych mohla psát další. V té předchozí jsem se o Buckym zmínila a přišlo mi správné napsat tuhle, abyste věděli, jak to vypadalo předtím, než se Tony dozvěděl pravdu. 
> 
> Přemýšlela jsem, jak vlastně tenhle můj Avengers svět funguje, protože jelikož tady máme Buckyho, Hydra existuje/existovala, ale zároveň je pro mě velmi příjemné a snadné psát, že Avengers pracují pod záštitou SHIELDu.
> 
> Takže to asi bude tak, že události z Winter Soldier a Civil War tak trošičku vypustím. Ano, určitě zničili Hydru, ale SHIELD to zkrátka nějak přežil. A jelikož jsou Steve a Tony spolu, ani nedošlo k Civil War a ti dva se nerozhádali. Jestli došlo k nějaké Sokovijské dohodě, to se mi tam ani moc cpát nechce. Jak vidíte, ani do příběhu nezahrnuju Wandu a Visiona. 
> 
> Tyhle změny nijak nezasáhnou hlavní příběh, jde jen o ty bonusové kapitoly, Prosím, prosím, nenuťte mě se zabývat politikou a průsery, které Avengers nadělali. Vím, že v jedné verzi komiksů, kde je Tony Stark žena jménem Natasha Stark, nedošlo k Civil War, protože si Tony/Natasha vzala Steva. Ti dva tak táhli za jeden provaz. 
> 
> Tahle moje verze jejich vesmíru je v mnoha ohledech růžová a klidná, jak jste si jistě všimli. Hlavně v bonusových kapitolách. Takže prosím, pojďme zapomenout na ty šilené průsery, které se odehrály ve filmech. Nechci se zabývat politikou, chci, aby byl Bucky součástí jejich života, takže ho nebudu posílat do Wakandy. 
> 
> Upřímně vám doporučuju při čtení na ty filmy pokud možno nejvíce zapomenout :D 
> 
> Každopádně, doufám, že jste si čtení užili a slibuji, že další bonusová kapitola bude v trochu veselejším a klidnějším duchu. 


End file.
